Worth It
by TheZodiacDragon
Summary: Gray has had a long week, and he cant help but snap at the over attached Juvia. The long week turns into a long day as the guild almost demolishes him, he feels overwhelming guilt, then overwhelming jealousy as Lyon pops up, a rainy day and a thoroughly confusing discovery as his unconscious decides how he feels about the water mage. He needs a drink. Gruvia Oneshot
**-One-shot**

 **-Word count = 2224**

 **-Gruvia (Gray x Juvia)**

 **-Prompt: Gray pushes it too far**

 **-Disclaimer: Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Gray was exhausted. It had been a long week. This year, both his parents and Ur's death anniversary fell on the same week. Now the week was over and he was grumpy and fed up. He groaned and sat down at the bar where Mira was cleaning glasses.

Juvia knew it was the death anniversaries of Greys family, and had the decency (and restraint) to leave him alone for the week. Thank go-

" _Gray-sama!"_

Gray groaned. He had a headache and his body was sore, and Juvia glomping him was not helping. He was reaching the limit.

"Wahhhhh Gray-sama! Juvia has not seen you in a week! But now we are united again!" Juvia squealed, hugging Gray. He sighed.

"Come on Gray-sama, lets go out and get some food!" She said, starting to drag Gray off.

He didn't want this. His headache was pounding and her excited shrieks were cutting through his head. All he wanted to do was go home and go to bed. It wasn't that he didn't like Juvia; in fact, he liked her more than he should, but he had no patience today.

He pulled away from her. "Stop it Juvia, I don't want to go anywhere with you," he said. Juvia faltered, and Gray had to admit, the last part might have been a little harsh.

Juvia however didn't give up so easily. "Aww please Gray-sama, Juvia will be good!" She wailed, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the guilds door. He growled.

Pushing Juvia away, she stumbled back, but kept her footing. "Seriously Juvia, stop it. I **don't** like you, I **don't** want to go anywhere with you, I'm **not** your Gray-sama, and I **don't** want anything to do with you. Not in the way you want. So please **just leave me alone**!" Gray yelled at her, his voice rising in aggravation.

He could see Juvia's heart breaking in her eyes as her eyes glassed over with tears. Thunder boomed outside as storm clouds rolled over the guild. Juvia became aware of her surroundings and noticed everyone in the guild was staring at her. Embarrassed and heartbroken she quickly mumbled an apology to Gray before sprinting out of the guild and into the rain.

Gray cooled off and noticed everyone's stares had been directed at him. They had turned into glares of disapproval and anger. Gajeel muttered a "tch" and turned around growling inaudible words to levy who was nodding along disapprovingly.

Natsu huffed "not cool ice princess" at him before turning to Lucy, who, despite being dubbed "love rival" by Juvia, was still looking upset her friend had been hurt.

Worse of all was Erza and Mira, who were looming over him with furious glares plastered across their faces. All Gray could do was gulp before they transformed and requipped into the true demons of horror they were.

Poor Gray. He probably wouldn't be able to move with pain for at least a week. You don't mess with Mira's ships. And now his headache was even worse.

Gray staggered out the door and into the rain, walking the opposite way Juvia went. He needed something to take his mind off her and the pain in her eyes as she ran into the rain.

Speaking of the rain, it had come pouring down as soon as Gray had yelled at Juvia. It was so heavy that he could barely see through it. He stumbled gratefully out of the rain and into a bar. Plonking himself down on a seat he ran his hand through his sopping dark hair.

"Anything you want?" The sturdy bartender said coming over to him.

"Just something that will help me take my mind off things," Gray said and the bartender chuckled, and a few minutes later slid him a drink. It tasted strong and bitter, but Gray drank it all anyway.

Sitting at the bar drinking away his problems, he started to feel a bit lightheaded. And guilty. Why had he talked to Juvia that way? What he said wasn't true, so what did he say it?

By now he had forgotten about his headache and sore body and all out tiredness and fell back outside in the rain again. He needed to find Juvia.

* * *

Wandering round, he couldn't see much as the rain was still coming down in sheets. He kept calling out Juvia's name. He was feeling a bit tired again as the drink wore off, but the cold rain woke him up.

Then he saw a tree. Under the tree was a blue haired girl, her face buried in her knees. He was about to run over to her before he saw a white haired ice mage walking towards him.

"Gray!" He said coming over.

"Lyon? What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"Oh, I was near magnolia on a job, so I decided to visit. Anyway, have you seen Juvia, I was looking for her," Lyon said, eyes shining as he talked about Juvia.

It might have just been the last of the drink, but Gray growled. He didn't want Lyon to find Juvia the way she was now; he wanted to be the one to comfort her, to say sorry.

Obviously Lyon was just as blind as Gray was as the rain spattered down around them creating a foggy wall of water that was hard to see through. Lyon was looking at him.

"Sorry to run off so soon but I would really like to find Juvia," He said, then acted out the many visions of him and her in his head, like Juvia would do to Gray. Gray felt a twinge of jealously in his stomach.

He wanted to get rid of Lyon quickly, before he spotted Juvia a few meters behind them.

"Uh yeah, she's at the guild, over that way," Gray said quickly, pointing in the opposite direction. Lyon thanked him and quickly walked away towards the guild.

Gray sighed, Lyon was going to get him for that when he found out Juvia wasn't there. Looking over at the blue haired mage, he noticed the rain had been too loud for her to notice what was going on.

He sprinted over to her, feet slipping on the watery ground.

"Juvia!" He called as he neared her. He saw her head shoot up and look at him, the she quickly turned away and wiped her hand over her eyes, wiping away tears. It didn't help, as the rain just added more water to her face, creating the illusion that she was still crying.

Gray knelt down in front of her. "Juvia, are you ok?" were the first words out of his mouth. He instantly cursed them. It was obvious she wasn't ok. Juvia however nodded at the question, putting up a brave façade that Gray saw through immediately.

He didn't really know what else to do besides wrap his arms around her rain soaked form. Juvia seemed shocked; no doubt the words he had yelled at her were ringing in her ears.

He unwillingly tightened his grip on her. "Juvia, Im so sorry, I never meant any of it, was just tired and fed up and I shouldn't have snapped at you im so sorry for embarrassingyouandmakingyoucrygoderzaandmiragavemeabeatingandjuvia IM SO SORRY!"

It may have been a bit much, but seeing Juvia cry was heart breaking, and I didn't want it to happen again, so I needed to let her know how sorry I was.

Juvia gave a small choking laugh and then she wrapped her arms around me too. "Juvia forgives you Gray-sama," She whispered in my ear. Gray sighed gladly when he realised he was in the clear.

He knew that up until this point he had been having a heart attack every time he thought of Juvia's tear streaked face. It was over now though thank Mavis.

It occurred to Gray that as soon as he apologised to Juvia, the pouring rain went away. He voiced his opinion to Juvia. She laughed.

"Oh Gray-sama, did Juvia never tell you?" She said, giggling at her forgetfulness. How had she forgotten to tell Gray _why_ she loved him? Gray looked confused, she better explain.

"You know Gray-sama, one of the reasons I love you-" She started, Gray's blush reappeared as she started talking about the subject that made him and his stomach so uncomfortable.

"Juvia was never able to control the rain, and it rained everywhere Juvia went. When Gray-sama saved Juvia when we first met, the rain finally stopped, because Juvia was finally happy."

Gray's eyes widened. This was the first he had heard of this. He had a flashback to when they first met.

 _Juvia was lying on the ground and he sat next to her. It was just after he saved her. The sun came out from behind the clouds, and he watched as Juvia marvelled at it. "Juvia has never seen the sky before," She had whispered._

Gray should have thought about it more, and now she had told him it made sense. He remembered times he had shrugged off Juvia, and the rain that drizzled down afterwards. He felt guilty again.

"Im sorry Juvia, I never knew," I whispered in her ear. I could see her blush. I didn't mind, the color of her face now matched my own.

Gray noticed it was dark, and he looked up at the sky, expecting to see more clouds covering the sky. He found that there were no clouds, just the clear night sky. It was night already?

Gray suddenly felt the overwhelming wash of exhaustion sweep his body. He realized that after the events of last week and today, he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. So he didn't.

* * *

The next morning Gray woke up first. As the afternoon sun blazed down on him. Under the tree. With Juvia lying on top of him.

His face went red, and he would have jumped straight into the air, but he didn't want to wake her sleeping form. His back was stiff from sleeping on the ground against a tree, but he still felt refreshed.

He stared at Juvia; her peaceful face was much better when it wasn't tearstained. He may have been staring at her for too long, as a blush rose to his cheeks and his heart quickened.

As Juvia was asleep on his chest, she must have felt his heart speed up as she murmured and sleepily opened her eyes. She turned and looked straight into Gray's eyes, her own blush dusting her cheeks.

"Good morning Gray-sama!" Juvia said, smiling, back to her usual self. It made Gray smile too. Maybe for a little too long. He quickly stood up.

"We should probably go back to the guild," he said, moving away quickly, so she didn't catch his flushed cheeks. _Ugh, im supposed to be an ice wizard, so why is my face so hot!_

They walked back to the guild, and when they got there Gray noticed that no one was glaring at him anymore. When people did turn his way, they just smiled at him like usual.

He found it odd that they had forgotten what had happened yesterday, but he wasn't complaining. Then Erza walked up behind him.

"Glad you apologized to Juvia," She said with approval in her voice. Gray looked confused.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Well it stopped raining," Erza said, and then walked off. Gray turned around and faced Juvia.

"Was I the only one who didn't know about the rain thing?" He asked her. She blushed.

"Sorry Gray-sama!" She said with a little laugh. It almost made his heart melt. Gray groaned. Stupid feelings. Then…

"Juvia!" Lyon said, popping up behind us. Gray groaned as Lyon fell all over Juvia, saying stupid pick up lines and junk. His stomach started churning with jealously again. Couldn't Lyon see that Juvia did not like him that way?!

Although, the way Juvia acted towards Lyon was the same way Gray acted towards her when she was squealing at him. And he ended up falling for her… so if Juvia followed the same pattern he did, would that mean she would fall for Lyon eventually?

Gray was almost sick at the thought. He had to put a stop to this.

"Juvia! Want to go out?" Lyon asked her for like, what was it? The 6th time?

Juvia opened her mouth to answer, but Gray stepped in, pulling her to him, and quickly crashing his lips to hers before he had time to change his mind. Juvia was surprised at first, but the realisation that her love was finally, _finally_ kissing her washed over her and she kissed back.

They kissed for a while before the lack of oxygen got to them and the guild's cheers deafened their ears and they pulled apart.

Gray turned to the shell-shocked Lyon and told him that Juvia could not go out for him as she had him, while Juvia, was slowly melting into a puddle. The guild kept cheering.

* * *

 **AND THERE WE GO I DID IT HORAHHHHH! Hope you liked the Gruvia, it's my personal fav ship, before Nalu. Anyway, please fav and review!**


End file.
